Lahote's
by rachy253
Summary: Paul Lahote has a younger sister!
1. Chapter 1

The little squirrel ran straight across the road and scurried off into the brush on the side of the road where it disappeared from sight. I was relieved that we hadn't hit it. That would have made me feel really bad even though I wasn't the one driving the truck.

My brother Paul was the one driving and he didn't seem to care that we had just barely let the little guy survive.

I was still thinking about the very lucky squirrel when we arrived back at home. Paul still insisted on driving me home from school even though I could legally drive myself. Every once in a while he would forget and I would have the freedom of driving, but that didn't happen very often.

I hopped out of his white truck and put my bag on my shoulder to carry it inside our little house. Once inside I made a beeline for my bedroom to get started on my mountain of homework.

It was a couple of hours later when I finally emerged from my room and I was quite hungry as I hadn't eaten since breakfast that morning. I made my way down the stairs and strait into the kitchen where I found my brother and his two friends, Jared and Sam. Both of them were rather hunky and just wonderful eye candy. Before making my presence known, I just kinda stood there and took in their large muscles.

Once I was done ogling the two of them I shuffled in to the kitchen and opened the fridge. I looked at all the contents and none of them looked appetizing to me. I turned around to face Paul and I looked him straight in the eye. Without saying a word he got up, opened the oven and there was a slice of lasagna left in the middle of a very large pan. Realizing that they had most likely had the rest of it, I was grateful that they had actually saved me some. I quickly grabbed it out of the oven and started eating it. Damn I was hungry. I had finished it off within two minutes. Looking up I saw both of the boys that weren't related to me look at me in surprise. Shrugging it off I just walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs to my room.

It was about nine thirty when I heard the all three of the boys leave. Wondering where they were going at this time of night I drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

When I woke up the next morning they still weren't home. I just figured that they had gone out then gone back to one of the other boy's house. Yea, that was most likely.

Pushing that out of my mind, I got out of bed and started to get ready for school. I had showered the night before so my hair had dried straight and was now clean. I brushed through it a couple of times to get all of the knots out of it.

I opened my closet to find my out fit for the day. After standing there and inspecting all of my options, I decided to wear plain black leggings with a light blue sweatshirt that had my school name on it. I didn't put on any make up as it looked like it was going to rain and I didn't want to deal with looking like a raccoon.

I ran out to my car without grabbing anything to eat, and sped off to school.

I got out of my truck just as the bell rang and I ran to the gate before it was closed. I made it just in time then began walking down the hall way to my locker to get a few of my books. Once I was done I headed off to my first class, which went by in a blur.

At lunch I met up with my friend, Catori, at lunch but we couldn't find our other friends though. Whatever, they probably ditched. I wish I had.

"Cat, Tori, Catori?," I said, trying to get her attention. When I said her full name she looked at me like she was going to kill me. At least I had her attention. I then nudged her and looked directly behind us, it was Embry Call. She had had a crush on him since third grade. And here we are now, sophmores. I don't really think that they will ever get there.

As lunch ended Cat and I headed to our next class which we had together and we arrived just about when everyone else did. This was by far the most boring class as it's world history, but atleast I had Cat to keep me company.

The rest of the day passed in a slow motion blur that wasn't necessarily terrible. I stopped at my locker on my way out of the school so that I could lighten my load. Once I was done there I walked out side to go to my truck.

I drove home quickly and when I got there I saw Paul's truck there. That most likely means that he and his couple of friends were there. I parked next to his truck in the driveway and got out and walked into the house.

As i had predicted all three of them were there. I greeted them and then headed to the backyard so I could get some fresh air as I did my homework. Even though it was a Friday I didn't want to have to do my homework later so I figured I would do it now.

Just as I walked out of the house I saw something come out of the woods. A horse sized wolf. Holy Fuck.

Barely holding in a scream I walked back in the house and walked to the rifle by the front door. Just as I grabbed it Paul asked, "What the hell are you doing River Mai Lahote?"

Not realizing he had seen me walk over to the door I almost dropped the gun in fright. Luckily I didn't, I just turned around and pointed at the back door. He took the gun from my hand and headed out the back. I followed him closely so I could witness his reaction to the thing in our backyard.

"SAM!" he called immediately. In what seemed like no time at all Sam was out the door and looking at the wolf all the while cussing under his breath.

The wolf was still slightly concealed by the forest, but it was that I hadn't been hallucinating. Paul turned around and looked me in the eye and just motioned for me to follow him into the forest and towards the wolf.

"Sam, we have to tell her everything." He whispered to sam although I could still here everything that was said. Sam nodded and just started walking out to the forest while I noticed for the first time that Jared was now out here as well. He followed closely after Sam who was walking infront of the wolf. The wolf definetly wasn't normal as it hadn't attacked any of us yet. Yet, that was the key word.

I followed my brother still very suspicious of everything that was going on. We walked through the forest until we got to a small little clearing where we all stopped.

I probably would've been shouting out questions except for the fact that I was in shock that the boys were so calm about it.

"You know all of those legends about the quiliettes, well they are all real." Paul stated right as we stopped walking.

My breath caught in my throat and I just looked at him as everything clicked into place. Then shit went down.

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me Paul?! I deserved to know this from the moment you started disappearing! You are my fucking brother! You aren't supposed to keep secrets from your little sister! You said you would be there for me after Mom and Dad left! You fucking promised me Paul. " I ranted, "And who the fuck is this?" I said pointing to the grey wolf.

Before Paul could reply, Sam stepped in and told us that we should get to emily's before explaining any more.

"NO!" I shouted. I was absolutely furious. How dare Paul keep this from me? He was the only family I had left. He had promised me. Soon enough I was seeing red and I felt sore everywhere. Suddenly it was as if my bones were breaking. I was in agony and screaming now.


	2. Chapter 2

Next thing I knew I was on the ground with my eyes closed. All of the pain was gone but was replaced by a sensation that I had never felt before.

I opened my eyes and I was not familiar with the scene before me. I was convinced I was seeing things as I saw four wolves in front of me.

Then I heard something. But I didn't hear it with my ears. It was like it was inside of my head. Then I looked down at my body. Shit! Why why why why? This cant be happening. And a panic attack? Really? Why the fuck does this have to happen? Im a girl. This was only supposed to happen to the men.

Then I heard it again. It was like someone calling me. _Who the fuck is calling my name _I thought. Then I heard a bark come from directly in front of me. I looked up and saw the grey and brown wolf come towards me and give a low bark.

_River, it's me Paul._

_And Sam._

_Jared too!_

_What about me? _ This was said by an unfamiliar voice.

_What the fuck is going on Paul? I thought this only happened to guys? Why me? What did I do?_

My eyes stayed on Paul as he told to just try to calm down and not panic. Then he said he would be right back. That he was going to get me some clothes? Confused, I looked around and saw the remains of my clothes torn and shredded behind me.

Before I knew it, Paul was gone and I was left alone with the other three.

I looked to the all-black wolf and stared him down for a while. He was definitely the largest wolf and was probably the leader.

I looked to the wolf next to him and evaluated him. This was definitely Jared. How could I tell? Well, I really don't know. Before I could look to the next wolf, Paul was back with some of my clothes in hand. He had a pair of my yoga shorts and a black bra in one and a white shirt of his in his other hand.

He set them down on a rock then verbally asked me if I was calm. Having had time to recover from the panic attack I was now pretty calm. So, I nodded to Paul. Then I heard Jared's voice in my head.  
_Think of something that makes and keeps you really calm, River._

Doing what he said I walked around a bit and ended up behind a tree away from them to focus on the thought of when Paul and I were little and would always play together.

Soon I was laying on the ground on my stomach. Human, but naked.

I yelled to paul to bring me my clothes, and he did as I said. I quickly changed into the clothes given to me and noticed that he hadn't grabbed me any underwear.

I stepped out of behind the tree to see all that all the wolves were now back to men. Relieved, I went over to Paul and gave him a hug, noticing that he seemed shorter. Once we were done hugging it out, I turned to look at all the other boys. I saw all of them, but didn't look them in the eyes. I was embarrassed that all of them had seen me have a panic attack.

With a nod from Sam we all started walking in the direction of what I was guessing was Sam's house. It was actually a pretty quick walk over there and we were there in no time. I smelled something delicious and started walking faster. I was the first one in the house and I quickly glanced at Emily and said hello. Then I quickly walked over to the table where the smell was coming from. I got myself a plate from one side of the table then filled it with the delectable food. I had no hesitation before digging in to the food.


	3. Chapter 3

I was sat down on the couch watching the news on the television when the couch dipped next to me. I looked over to see that it was just Paul. Then the other side of the couch and I looked over to see it was Embry Call. Oh, so this was the other wolf. All I saw was his profile then I looked away to look back at the news.

That was how the rest of the night went until it got to be about ten thirty. I was exhausted and didn't think I would make back home before falling asleep. Emily noticed me yawning multiple times and said that I could use one of the spare rooms upstairs. As I made my way to the bedroom I was going to sleep in I noticed that there were two other bedrooms up here and a bathroom at the end of the hall.

I walked into the nicely furnished room and quickly made my way to the bed. I tossed the decorative pillows off to the side of the bed and quickly got under the covers.

Next thing I knew it was morning time and I saw some clean clothes of mine on the night stand next to the table. Noticing that they were actually cute I decided that Emily had most definitely been the one to pick out my clothes.

I picked up the clothes and walked out of room down to the bathroom to take a shower. Unfortunately I was still half asleep and my senses were not very alert. If they had been more alert then I probably would've heard the shower running.

Walking into the restroom I looked straight in and I saw a very naked and wet Embry Call. Shocked, I looked at his feet then gradual making my way up to his face. His chin, strong cheekbones, his nose.

Then I got to his eyes. His wide shocked eyes revealing that they were a very light brown color. Almost hazel, not quite, but almost. I got lost in his eyes. So beautiful. I would protect him with my life. WAIT WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM?!

I broke away from his gaze and looked at the ground thinking of what this could be. It has to be something from the legends. What was the word? Oh! Imprinting? That must be it. Fuck. Paul's going to kill you, Embry.

Whoops I said that last thought out loud. I could tell because Embry's face had an expression of utmost fear.  
Without letting my shocked expression change to anything else I slowly turned around and walked out of the bathroom and closed the door. I walked back to my room and just sat there in shock.

Soon enough, I heard the shower turn off and footsteps approaching my room. The door creaked open just a sliver and I heard Embry's voice asking if I was decent.

Squeaking out a small yes he came in and sat down next to me on my bed.

"So, River, ummm, I'm not sure if you understand what just happened-" I cut him off and said one word, "Imprinting"

After I said the fate changing word we both stayed silent for a while.

My mind was racing. Paul would not be happy. Would I be happy with this? Would Embry be happy with this? Why us two?


End file.
